The present disclosure relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte composition and to a nonaqueous electrolyte battery. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte battery in which a specified ceramic powder is contained in a nonaqueous electrolyte.
Batteries occupy an important position as a power source of portable type electronic appliances. In order to realize downsizing and weight reduction of an appliance, the batteries are required to be reduced in weight, and furthermore, batteries capable of effectively using a housing space within an appliance are demanded. For the purpose of coping with such requirements, lithium secondary batteries having large energy density and output density are the most competent. Though the lithium secondary batteries have the foregoing high performances, they are required to have higher functions following the high performance of the appliance. However, in lithium secondary batteries using a lithium metal for a negative electrode, when charged, dendritic lithium (dendrite) is deposited on the surface of the negative electrode and grows due to a charge/discharge cycle. The growth of the dendrite deteriorates a charge/discharge cycle characteristic of the secondary battery and generates device blister.
Then, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-62-90863, a secondary battery in which a carbonaceous material such as cokes is used as a negative electrode, and charge/discharge is repeated by doping and dedoping an alkali metal ion is proposed. According to this, the foregoing deterioration of the negative electrode in repeating charge/discharge can be suppressed. However, even in this secondary battery, when the charge/discharge is repeated over a long period of time, device blister is generated, and therefore, more suppression of the device blister is desired.